Burn Bright
by PurpleLilyStar
Summary: When Professor McGonagall asks some of her best pupils to tutor other students, what Molly Weasley doesn't realise is that she will meet, make friends with and eventually fall in love with Anthony Bosworth. Three months after they start dating , the murders start. All Anthony and Molly can hope is that the other is not the next one to go. Multi-chap. For Raya and Andro :) Molly/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to AccioDraco43 and Andromeda2000, for letting me use Anthony and Andro's version of Molly :)**

**I'm sorry it's short but, I promise the next chapter will be longer :)**

Molly sighed. She was regretting signing up to help tutor students .She was fine helping second years with their Herbology and Potions essays but a boy in her own year…She glanced at her watch. Whoever it was, she checked the list, Anthony Bosworth, whoever he was, was late. She vaguely knew who Anthony was, he sat in front of her in Potions. She was just about to leave when a tall blonde haired boy ran in, red faced and panting. "Sorry I'm late… Quidditch practice over ran."

Molly smiled slightly. "Okay. Let's go in so we're not wasting more time." Anthony nodded, smiling brightly at went in, putting her bag on a table. "Sit here." she told Anthony. "What do we start with?"

Anthony plopped down by her grumbling "Charms I guess." he muttered.

"Perfect!" Molly took out her wand and focused on the books they may need. "Accio. Accio. Accio. Accio." Four books flew to their table. "Here. Now, from what point did you stop understanding anything?"  
"Second year." Anthony mumbled, half joking.

"Seriously?" Molly asked.

"Pretty much." Anthony sighed. Molly sighed and started explaining. She talked for about thirty minutes and then stopped. "Any questions?" Anthony had fallen asleep. Molly looked at him for two seconds before understanding. She wrote a note. 'Next time, go to your dorm and sleep instead of making me work for hours without you noticing anything.' She got up, hit him lightly with one of the books to wake him up and went to put the books away. Anthony started and woke up. He yawned, then read the note sighing and looking around for her. Molly was still putting away books and then passed at the table to retrieve her bag. "Molly!" Anthony said, standing up. "Sorry for falling asleep..."

"Yeah, whatever, you know what? Just go and sleep, maybe you'll remember something else that you should do." Molly said, irritated, taking all of the schemes she had just worked so hard on and stuffed them in her bag. "Molly..." Anthony said as he stood up. "I'm really sorry..." She took it back. "No, listen really, sleep on it, maybe you'll remember." she told him putting the last piece of scrap paper in her bag. Anthony sighed "I'm sorry..."

Molly sighed. "See you tomorrow." she said.

"Sure." Anthony smiled.

"Don't be late." Molly added. "Now go sleep and get your memory back." she added, going straight for the dorm. Anthony sighed and slumped in his chair, falling slowly asleep again.


	2. Gryffindor Boys

**A/N: Hey :) This is again dedicated to Andromeda2000 and AccioDraco43 for their Molly and Anthony. **

**I got to use Dominique in this chapter which was great fun :D I love Domi as a character because she is this hilarious mixture of French and English. She does talk French in one part and whoever can work it out first gets the next chapter dedicated to them and a review. (Even if you use google translate, because I might have done too for a couple of words xD)**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter Two: Gryffindor Boys**

Molly lay back on her bed, sighing. "Typical. Absolutely typical." She muttered to herself. Dominique walked in, plaiting her hair as she did. "What's typical?"Molly rolled her eyes. "Gryffindor boys are all the same. They may be brave, but they're ignorant and arrogant." Dominique laughed. "They are not all the same. Lorcan is a Gryffindor and is he arrogant and ignorant?"

Molly shook her head. "You're only saying that because you fancy him." Dominique doubled over laughing. "Oh… Merlin…..No way! Lorcan's my best friend! Besides what about you and that Bosworth guy that I saw you outside the library with?"

Molly went bright red. "Anthony is NOT and never will be my boyfriend! I only met him today! Besides being the idiot that he is, he fell asleep while I was tutoring him and ended up learning nothing."

Dominique raised her eyebrows. "Don't worry Molly, I won't tell anyone about your little study date! Je promets!" Molly threw a pillow at her and Dominique, used to such missiles heading towards her, caught it and threw it back.

Molly held it against her and sat up. "No, honestly. I don't fancy Anthony Bosworth." She wrinkled her nose. "Never. No way. Ever."

Dominique sighed. "Fine then. I was just…"

Molly looked up, confused. "Just what?"

Dominique bit her lip. "Well… Je pense que je pourrais aimer un mec mais c'est quelqu'un que je suis proche de et honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire! Molly, savez-vous? Je voudrais vous aimez quelqu'un parce que je ne serais pas le seul et je veux dire que je suis sixième année, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé quelqu'un comme ça et je ne sais pas quoi faire et que vous ne comprenez pas que je vous fasse ?" Dominique sighed. " You didn't understand what I just said did you?" She repeated and Molly nodded.

"Nope, not a word. I'm awful at French, I told you." Molly laughed. "Italian, however…" Dominique stuck her tongue out at her. "You spend holidays in Italy ever year, of course you can speak Italian!"

Molly shrugged. "Louis can speak Italian."

Dominique rolled her eyes. "Of cour… Wait what? Louis? My brother Louis?"

Molly nodded. "Obviously your brother Louis. He asked Lucy to teach him. Something about impressing some girl or something."

"How come you know this?" Dominique asked. "He's my brother. He's trying to impress some girl? Really?"

"Seems like it." Molly replied. Dominique screwed up her face in confusion.

Just then a massive POP sound came from the ceiling. Molly jumped and Dominique started swearing at the ceiling in French. "Mierde.. Almost gave me a bloody heart attack!"

Just then a second pop came and the two girls looked around. Dominque's eyes narrowed. Molly frowned and looked around. Suddenly, a massive cloud of balloons appeared but they didn't have much time to look at them before they all popped and the whole dormitory was drenched in water.

Molly pulled bits of balloon out of her hair, coughing and spluttering. Dominique wiped the water off of her face with the back of her hand. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER AND FRED GIDEON WEASLEY I WILL MURDER YOU!" She turned to Molly. "What were we saying about Gryffindor boys? Ah, yes. THEY ARE STUPID, ARROGANT, IGNORANT BLOODY TOERAGS!"


End file.
